Vincent
Summary Vincent Longborn is a Human Warrior who lets no one stand in his path. He has a habit of destroying his foes easily, much to Dungeon Master Neal's woes. Played by Geoff, he takes great pains to go against the stream of evil in the party but usually ends up much deeper than the others; such as the Lord Feng fiasco or the difficulties with Sir Brightblade. ''Key Events *During the fiasco of Lord Feng , Vincent finally revealed his origins as the fourth son of 'King Longborn' and 'Queen (Yura) Lufa'. Vincent then championed for Tudagub in the fight against Lord Feng's champion. Origin *He is of royal blood; the Longborn royal family, and bears the birthright of an intricate tatoo hidden at his hairline. Trivia *Vincent has a habit of sharpening his blades when unoccupied, as well as removing his glove and slapping those who defy him or his companions. *Geoff has a glorious habit of referencing films and series when pulling off a critical or a massive hit. *Vincent primarily drinks apple juice. *During the fiasco of Lord Feng in Week 4, Vincent slapped the Guard Captain of Vinyaes so hard that he fell off his chair and was speechless as the party departed. Notable Equipment Chronology *Blood-Drinker Longsword +1 - acquired Week 1, identified in Week 3 *3/4 Plate - looted from a "live corpse," i.e. acquired with a silver-tongue after dueling a guard in Week 6 **Full Plate - upgraded in Week 8 at a large discount by a blacksmith in Valesburg. The smith has been promised wealth and position as the royal armorer for the Longborns within a year. *Sir Brightblade's Longsword +2 - acquired Week 9, given to Bregor in the heat of battle against a horde of goblins in Week 10 Notable Feats and Kills *Ogre - Week 2, while traveling with Marr's caravan, Vincent was ambushed by the towering beast but decided instead to roll a critical and turn it into a scarlet mist. The highest single damage roll so far. *Wraith - Week 9 *Sir Brightblade - decapitated in Week 9 *Hill giant - Vincent severed its femoral artery in Week 11, accidentally taking a blood shower. He kills the giant with this hit but slips and falls in the blood. *Hector - took a big weight off the wizard's shoulders in Week 14 with a natural 20. Kill Count Vincent has, as of the end of Week 12, killed 70 creatures and/or people. Notable Vincent/Geoff Quotes Week 1 *"I have a high Charisma, so it translates." *"I give a look which says..." *"I am going to use the Goblin bodies as a bed." Week 2 *"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH UUUUUS!?" *"I am just gonna do an 'American History X'" *"Shit... It's the burger king." Week 3 *"YOU'RE DRESSED LIKE A HARLOT!" *(while laughing) "JP swindled the ''crap ''out of you." Week 4 *(slaps a Guard's helmet off and knocks him off his chair) "We are not under arrest." *"A butterfly farts in China and an earthquake happens here." Week 5 *Bregor: (referring to being outraged at the sight of Hill Giants) "If the giant comes out, that changes things" Vincent: "Understandable, I have that same problem but with everything." Week 6 *Geoff: (sarcastically) "Join us in week 19 as we're still walking through the fucking woods! Ryan has 20 bear friends ...: *"It would appear that when you murder the Lord of a town and half the town itself they remain fairly upset." Week 7 *(calmly) "Greetings, terrifying doorman. We have what your master requests and seek an audience. And I'm terrified." Week 9 *(imitating old voice) "Good evening pet shop owner, I have come for a ferret." (as shopkeeper) "AH, we've just got a shipment of ferrets! Over there by our silver-backed gorillas and rhinoceros..." Week 12 *"My butthole says 'nooo' but my left nipple says 'maybe?'" (on ventriloquism) Week 13 *Neil: "Everyone took your watches" Vincent: "Who took our watches!" *Vincent: "And I grab Oris, and I pick him up, and I walk him towards the tower." Neal: "Uncle Oris is fairly heavy..." Vincent: "''I'm fucking strong." Week 14 *"I am Princent Longbo- Princent? A fusion of prince and Vincent..." *"I enlisted the aid of CSI Las Vegas to investigate..." *"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL JUSTICE?!" *"I'm going to﻿ have to go all lord Feng on your bitch ass; and then I approach him like the fucking terminator that i'm am" On Many Occasions *"I'm gonna take off my glove..." Links *Character Sheet Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Nobility